My Jealous Bunny
by haurababys
Summary: bunny imut yang cemburu karena kelakuan kekasih aliennya. bagaimana sang alien menenangkan kekasih bunny nya itu? BTS fanfiction, Vkook Pair RnR please


Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : All character belong to God, agency and their family, but, Kookie is mine *digorok

Pair : V x Kook (Taehyung x Jungkook)

Slight MinYoon and Namjin

Rating: T

Annyeong haseyoooo^^

Welcome to my first fanfiction :D

Sebenernya belum pede publish ini, tapi kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? *slapped *korban iklan

Semoga suka yahh readerdeul~~

Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, ide pasaran, bahasa acakadul, alur acakadul, dan lain-lain. Author hanyalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy *plak *salah fokus, maksudnya, makhluk Tuhan yang tidak sempurna.

Cerita ini murni pemikiran author, so don't copy paste, don't plagiarsm, RnR, okay? *kedipkedipbarengkookie

Happy reading^^

**My Jealous Bunny**

Jungkook terlihat murung sedari tadi, entah apa yang mengganggu makhluk bunny menggemaskan satu ini. Wajahnya cemberut dengan bibir yang ditekuk kebawah. Meskipun begitu, tidak mengurangi satu persen pun keimutannya. Namjoon yang kebetulan lewat didepannya saat baru sampai di dorm bersama member lain, heran melihat maknae mereka memasang wajah masam bak mangga muda yang digilai ibu-ibu ngidam*plak

"Kook-ah, waeyo?" Namjoon bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping si bunny. Namun yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang leader.

"Kau kan sedang tidak enak badan, kenapa malah duduk disini?" pertanyaan Jimin yang juga baru memasuki dorm ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Jungkook. Jimin bertukar pandang dengan Namjoon, lalu mereka berdua sama-sama menggedikkan bahu. Setelahnya Jimin menyusul Yoongi ke kamar mereka. Member lain –Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok- langsung masuk ke kamar mereka karena kelelahan, namun bukan maksud mereka mengacuhkan sang maknae, hanya saja tubuh mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Lagipula 'kan sudah ada Namjoon a.k.a _leader_ mereka yang akan menenangkan sang maknae, begitulah pemikiran para tetua BTS itu *licik

"Apa karena yang tadi?" Namjoon bertanya lagi, menyelidik. Berhasil, Jungkook sedikit menunjukkan responnya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang leader. Diberi tatapan bak anak kucing yang hilang, membuat Namjoon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi berisi milik makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya.

"Aigoo, kau cemburu karena Taehyung dan Hoseok eoh?" tebak Namjoon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Aww, hyung! Appoyo!" teriak sang maknae kesal. Dia memberi tatapan _deathglare_-nya pada sang leader saat leader jenius rap itu mentertawainya yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"hahaha, uri baby Kookie cemburu rupanya", ujar Namjoon disela-sela tawanya, membuat Jungkook semakin memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Yak hyung! Siapa yang cemburu eoh?!" teriak Jungkook lagi, lalu tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari duduknya, menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan Taehyung dan,

BLAM!

Si bunny menggemaskan itu membanting pintu kamarnya begitu saja, membuat Namjoon mendelik kesal.

"Yak! Jangan membanting pintu sembarangan maknae, kau mau meruntuhkan dorm kita eoh?!" teriaknya sedikit kesal, dan tentu saja percuma karena uri maknae tidak mungkin mempedulikan itu.

Jadi begini, seusai syuting Bangtan Rookie King (bener ga judulnya?*plak*nyela aja nih author) tadi Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Alasannya, sudah jelas karena kekasih alien absurdnya, Kim Taehyung a.k.a V. Jika dilayar Jungkook tampak _excited_ karena Taehyung mendapatkan _punishment_ melakukan adegan _kissing_ dengan Hoseok alias J-Hope, namun sebenarnya tidak. Jungkook sebenarnya sangat amat kesal sekali. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh dua orang itu, kalau saja dia tidak ingat untuk menjaga keprofesionalitasannya (lidah belibet bacanya) sebagai seorang _idol_.

Selesainya dari syuting, Jungkook yang biasanya langsung bermanja-manja pada Taehyung, kali ini lebih memilih pulang duluan ke dorm dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Taehyung yang pikirannya agak absurd, percaya-percaya saja dengan alasan Jungkook. Ayolah Taehyung, tidakkah kau lihat wajah masam milik kekasih imutmu itu?

Bahkan dengan memasang wajah khawatir sekaligus datar khas miliknya, dia malah menyuruh Jungkook cepat-cepat pulang. Tidak ingin Jungkook tambah sakit, itulah pemikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Tapi tak sadarkah dia, justru karena itulah kekasih imutnya semakin kesal dan marah padanya.

Saat para member menyusul Jungkook pulang (waktu Jungkook pulang duluan tadi adalah waktu makan malam bagi kru dan member BTS), Taehyung meminta untuk tidak pulang bersama mereka. Dia ingin membelikan dahulu bubur hangat favorit Jungkook saat sedang tidak enak badan. Benar-benar kekasih yang perhatian, eoh?

Sesampainya di dorm, Taehyung berniat langsung menghambur ke kamarnya dan Jungkook dengan menenteng bungkusan berisi bubur hangat favorit kekasih bunny nya. Namun baru saja sampai di ruang tamu, suara sang leader menyapanya.

"Tae, sepertinya Kookie sedang marah" ucap Namjoon _to the point_. Taehyung menatap heran ke arah Namjoon, melupakan niat awalnya saat baru sampai di dorm tadi.

"Waeyo? Bukannya dia sedang sakit? Apa kalian membuatnya kesal?!" selidiknya, yang dihadiahi jitakan 'lembut' dari Namjoon.

"Yak hyung, kenapa menjitakku!" serunya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit akibat perlakuan hyung nya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami membuatnya kesal, dasar kau bocah alien! Kau lupa jika kami juga baru saja sampai di dorm dengan keadaan lelah, tidak ada waktu untuk membuat uri maknae kesal, kau tahu itu!?" ceramah sang leader, ditanggapi oleh cengiran khas milik Taehyung.

"Hehe, mian hyung, habisnya kenapa juga tiba-tiba _my sweety bunny_ Kookie marah seperti itu hyung" ucap Taehyung bingung. Namjoon menggedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Tae-ah. Sekarang cepat susul dia ke kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, pindahkan dulu bubur kesukaannya ini ke mangkuk, bawa juga susu strawberry di dalam kulkas, arraseo?" perintah Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk tetapi dia masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Namjoon barusan.

Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu dongsaeng nya, setelah itu, Namjoon pun berlalu ke kamarnya dan Seokjin. Di dorm ini, hanya Hoseok yang tidak punya pasangan alias kekasih dan juga dia adalah satu-satunya member yang menempati kamar sendiri.

Sesuai instruksi dari Namjoon, Taehyung beranjak ke dapur. Dia mengambil sebuah mangkuk lalu menuangkan bubur yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu kedalam nampan, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar mereka berdua tak lupa membawa serta juga susu strawberry kesukaan kekasih imutnya itu.

Saat didepan pintu kamar mereka, Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan.

Tok...tok...

"Baby, hyung masuk ne?" ucapnya pelan, setelah itu dia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat didalam kamar mereka adalah, kapal pecah!

Taehyung seketika membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan nampan ditangannya jika dia tidak ingat membawa benda itu.

Lihat saja keadaan kamarnya sekarang. Selimut dan bantal serta sprei tempat tidur king size mereka sudah berserakan di lantai. Pintu lemari pakaian terbuka, dan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Dan saat matanya menatap pojok ruangan, Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Disana duduk kekasih yang amat dicintainya dengan posisi menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Terlihat juga bahu itu sedikit bergetar. Menangis, itulah pikiran Taehyung saat ini. Segera saja Taehyung meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas nakas samiping tempat tidur mereka, lalu dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung berlutut didepan kekasih imutnya itu, lalu langsung saja meraih pundak kekasihnya lembut dan segera merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya. Tak ada perlawanan dari sang kekasih, terlalu lelah menangis sepertinya.

"Baby, wae? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang sudah hyung lakukan baby? Hyung minta maaf jika hyung menyakitimu"ucap Taehyung lirih bertubi-tubi. Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar disana. Taehyung merasakan pundaknya basah. Aigoo, dia paling tidak bisa menyaksikan kekasih bunny nya itu menangis, demi Tuhan!

"Baby, tell me, kenapa kau seperti ini? Hyung minta maaf jika menyakitimu, ne? Jebal, jangan seperti ini baby, hyung tidak bisa melihatmu menangis", ucap Taehyung seraya mengelus punggung sempit kekasihnya, tak lupa dia juga mengecup lembut rambut Kookie nya, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Nappeun, hiks..."Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung, mencoba berontak melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan hangat kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman itu. Taehyung menurut, melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak dihadapannya sekarang, wajah kekasih imutnya itu memerah, sembab dan bengkak. Jangan lupakan juga air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya yang chubby menggemaskan itu. Tak tahan, Taehyung mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu dengan kedua ibu jari nya lembut.

"hiks...hiks..." Jungkook sesenggukan, tangannya mencoba menepis tangan kekasihnya yang menangkup kedua pipinya, namun tak berhasil.

"baby, please, tell me, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" taehyung menatap intens wajah sembap kekasihnya. Namun jungkook malah mengalihkan tatapannya, menghindari tatapan dari wajah tampan dihadapannya. Taehyung yang merasa diacuhkan, segera mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chubby dihadapannya, menghadapkan tatapan sang kekasih tepat di kedua matanya.

"tatap aku baby, jangan mengalihkan tatapanmu. Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi?" suara Taehyung terdengar lebih tegas namun tetap lembut sekarang. Jungkook menyelami kedua manik favoritnya dihadapannya, mencoba mengkomunikasikan kegundahan hatinya lewat tatapan mata mereka berdua.

"hyung, kau, tak sadarkah, hiks, tadi itu, hiks, aku-" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung kembali merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

"Mian, mianhae, baby. Jeongmal mianhae", ucapnya lirih, mencerminkan ketulusan dari permintaan maaf seorang Kim Taehyung untuk kekasih tercintanya, Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung mengecupi rambut belakang Jungkook dengan sayang, seolah mencoba menyampaikan ketulusannya pada sang kekasih.

"hiks...hyung, hiks"

"ssshhh, sudah baby, sudah. Hyung tahu, hyung melakukan kesalahan tadi. Tapi sungguh baby, hyung melakukannya demi profesionalitas semata, tak ada perasaan apapun didalamya. Kau tahu baby, hyung hanya mencintaimu", jelas Taehyung lembut. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa semarah itu padanya. Dalam hati, Taehyung mengutuk dan memaki PD yang telah membuat acara itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi tersebut, Taehyung perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup kembali wajah imut Jungkook. Taehyung menatap marbel hitam kelam dihadapannya lembut. Ibu jarinya juga mengelus pipi lembut sang kekasih dengan sayang.

"baby, dengarkan hyung ne. Kim Taehyung hanya mencintai Jeon Jungkook, sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu, forever and ever. Saranghae" Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan lembut serta menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya. Taehyung tersenyum setelah mengucapkannya, dan dibalas oleh senyuman paling manis dan imut sedunia –menurut Taehyung dan saya*plak- oleh Jungkook. Perlahan, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih, lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut penuh kasihnya pada dahi sang kekasih. Jungkook menutup kedua manik matanya, merasakan kecupan lembut dari sang kekasih. Taehyung lega, kekasihnya mau mengerti keadaannya walaupun tadi sempat marah dan akhirnya menghancurkan kamar mereka berdua.

"sekarang, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ucap Taehyung setelah mengakhiri kecupannya.

"apa?" tanya Jungkook polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sungguh Taehyung benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang bunny imut didepannya ini. Dia menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya nyaris menempel pada telinga jungkook, membuat jungkook bergidik geli merasakan hangat nafas Taehyung yang menerpa lehernya.

"maukah kau membantuku menghapus yang tadi di bibirku ini baby?" bisik Taehyung dengan suara berat dan rendah khas miliknya, membuat Jungkook langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?!"

"wae, kau tidak mau? Jadi kau suka bibirku ini ternoda oleh orang lain eoh!?" Taehyung pura-pura merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kedua tangannya bersedekap.

"ehh, ani, hyung, bu-bukan begitu", jungkook tergagap sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya membuat taehyung tertawa dalam hati.

"lalu bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?!" desak Taehyung. Jungkook tampak bingung dan berfikir. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah bingungnya yang tetap terlihat imut dimata Taehyung, membuat pemuda tampan itu semakin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menikmati hidangan menggiurkan didepannya ini.

"eh, emm, ba-baiklah, akan ku lakukan" Jungkook akhirnya menyetujui. Taehyung bersorak dalam hati. Kekasihnya ini polos sekali eoh?

Sesaat terdiam, dengan ragu, jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah taehyung. Taehyung menutup matanya begitu merasakan hangat nafas jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya. Tatapan jungkook terus tertuju pada bibir tebal favoritnya –ekhem- yang semakin lama semakin dekat itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menempel sempurna, jungkook ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dengan ragu. Hanya menempel saja, jungkook tidak berani melakukan lebih. Bagaimana mau lebih, baru begini saja dia sudah malu setengah mati.

Beberapa saat dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertaut tanpa ada gerakan apapun, Jungkook berniat untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, tangan Taehyung terlebih dahulu meraih tengkuk jungkook, membuat bibir mereka menempel lebih dalam karena taehyung dengan sengaja menekan tengkuknya, dan serta merta membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena gerakan Taehyung yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Taehyung memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis nan merah itu, menghisap dan menjilatnya lembut, dan sesekali menggigit kecil kedua belah bibir itu. Lama-kelamaan, jungkook terbuai oleh perbuatan kekasihnya itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya, hingga ia pun membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan kekasihnya, merasakan bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu dengan menghisapnya serta menggigitnya lembut.

Beberapa lama setelah mereka saling menikmati bibir kekasih masing-masing, Taehyung pun melepaskan tautannya setelah Jungkook memukul dadanya pelan, menandakan mereka berdua –atau mungkin hanya Jungkook- membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Taehyung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook, dan menatap kedua manik mata bunny itu intens.

"gomawo, sudah mau menghapusnya untukku", ucapnya lirih. Jungkook tersenyum, lalu dia menghamburkan dirinya pada pelukan sang kekasih yang disambut semangat oleh Taehyung. Memeluk kekasihnya erat, mengecup rambutnya berkali-kali, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang membuncah dihatinya, Taehyung tersenyum sambil terus mengecupi rambut beraroma strawberry Jungkook.

"jadi baby, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kamar ini?" ucapan tiba-tiba Taehyung membuat Jungkook sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan menatap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"hehe, tentu saja membersihkannya hyung" ucap Jungkook polos membuat taehyung _speechless_. Berterimakasihlah pada amarah kekasih imutmu Kim Taehyung. Sepertinya malam ini mereka akan tidur larut, atau hampir pagi mungkin?

*TAMAT*

Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai jugaa, my first fanfiction. Yattaaaaa!

Hallo readers, perkenalkan, author pemula yang masih hijau dan perlu banyak belajar menulis lagi, Rara imnida^^ *bow

Maaf jika ceritanya menguciwakan ya readers, ini adalah hasil pemikiran absurd seorang mahasiswa ditengah tugas yang menggunung *malah curcol

maapkan jika banyak typotypo yaa, sumpah males ngedit *ditampol

First pair, Vkook :D sumpah ini dua orang anak manusia unyu nyaaaaaaaaaaa, gak nahan! *fangirlisng start

Stop!

Okee, sepertinya sudah kebanyakan bacot saya ini, so, review juseyoooo :))))))


End file.
